new friends
by Machina
Summary: Zechs meets up with a class mate in a place he'd never thought of
1.

These people do not belong to me excepted Machina.   
And I want to know how you fell, so tell me if it sux......  
  
They story takes place when Miliardo is on Peachmilion for the first time as ambassador Miliardo, of the Scenic kingdom.  
  
I can't believe that Howard is friends with him I've always wanted to meet him. She had thought to her self as Miliardo and Howard walk in to the room. Machina was trying not to stair at them as she ate her lunch. They were walking over to her table, Howard had told Machina about Miliardo all the time, she had grown a fascination with him. She did not know what to call him as ether Mr. Miliardo or Zech ether-way she like the name Miliardo better. They were getting closer to her when she could heir them talking about her.   
"She is the best fighter that I have with me. She can handle about every mobile soot that I have," said Howard he loved her like a father. He had practically raised her. Her parents gave up on her when she was just 15 when she ran-away form them. She had broken in to Howard's building when he was till on earth. She gotten chalet stilling some peace of equipment, he was going to have her arrested when he found out her story of why she had did it. He had taken her in, after awhile she singed on with OZ when she came of age. Ever sense then she stood by his side trying to make him proud of her, so that he wouldn't feel like he went the wrong way, like he shouldn't have helped her.  
  
"Machina I would like you to meet-" Howard terns to Miliardo "Zech, Zech this is Machina the girl I've been telling you about."  
"Nice to meet you Machina" Miliardo puts out a hand to shake hers.   
"I'm very glad to meet you, I've always looked up to you and the lady Noin at school." Machina shakes his had. In surprise he looks at her.  
"To what do you mean? I don't remember you in OZ school," he lets go of her hand.  
Machina wasn't real keen on telling him why he didn't remember her. She didn't have any friends in school she had felt the less they new she was there the less they would want to fight her. People did call her names all the time, so she would try to keep a low file in school.  
"Well I ......I didn't like people, and they didn't like me so I didn't make my self stand out," there she said something more. She felt some-want good about doing so.  
"O really now why would that be, sounds like you would have been at the top of the class if you did. Besides you could have made friends with me. All you would have done was say hi and talked to me." He said looking deep in to her eyes.  
"I wasn't really aloud to talk to any one, I had to keep quite about where I lived and stuff, it's not like people would have let me in if they new my past." Machina looked away for him. She didn't want to go in to that with him not now not ever.  
"Yes I felt it would be better for her not to get to close to people in that school, no affiance Zech, I just didn't want any one to find out that I was putting her through school there. They would have thought that I was having her spy on them or some crap like that. I told her to keep it low and not tell them where she lived. That's around the time when we on the brake of the Gundom Soot's," said Howard. He knew that he should have told Miliardo sooner about this but he couldn't bring himself to.  
"Howard you could have told me this, all this time we've been friends and I didn't know that you had someone close that you loved. I wouldn't have thought anything of it." Said Miliardo. Machina still didn't know what to call him she didn't like the name Zech not at all she had hatted it ever sense she found out hat his real name was Miliardo, she would prefer calling him that but how was she going to tell him this.  
She decided that she was going to ask him.  
"Um..." That's all she could say  
"Yes Machina did you say something" Said Miliardo  
"Um...Yes I was wondering to what name should I call you?" There she had gotten it out.  
"Well what do you mean?" He ask her looking confused.  
"Well I know that you have more then one name, I've been told so and I was wondering if it would be ok If I could call you Mr. Miliardo, I like that name better then Zech." Wow I can't believe that I was saying this to him.  
"Machina," said Howard "it's better if you call him Zech it's more proper." Well that was it she couldn't call him Mr. Miliardo know sense Howard said no.  
"Actually I wouldn't mind her calling me that, it wouldn't hurt any one."   
"REALLY......yeah ok thanks." Damn I can't believe I almost crapped my pains. I can't believe that I can call him that...He said I can that's so great.  
At this time Miliardo was looking her, she was warring a soldiers soot like the rest of the crow. But she had long hair that she wore up in a ponytail which was holed up with a bright blue ribbon it was like the colour of his eyes, her hair colour was a purple. she had also had a pair of gloves on that were a dark purple. She to was looking him over. He had a military soot on that was shone of the OZ symbol on his shoulder. He also had a half mask on that she remembered seeing when they were in school together, she didn't remember a time when she saw it off him. It was hard to see his eyes and she had hated it of this calls. She was always good at telling if a person was good by looking in to here eyes. She was once told that the eyes were a way of seeing a persons sole.  
  
"Howard....we need you out here!" called a voice form the loudspeaker. It was Chad one of Howard's friends that had been with him for a long time.  
"So Zech I can't show you around, but Machina here will." He turns around to her. "You will right?"   
"O well I was going to work on the new soot that we just got last night, but I guess I can move it back a bit." Said Machina trying not to act to excited. Howard new that she would do it sense he new how much she couldn't wait to have him on the ship.   
"Thanks Machina I would appreciate it. Howard that's ok I was going to ask if she could come along with us. But know I don't have to." Said Miliardo still looking at Machina, he had not taken his eyes off her.  
"See you later Howard, at dinner I'll tell you about the new soot then." Machina took the food she had left and walked over to the trash and through her food away. She walked over to the door and turned to Miliardo, "are you coming Mr. Miliardo or are you going to stand there all night?"   
"Right sorry sidetracked....." he said. He followed her out the door to the right. They were walking down a hall-way which was very long, it had two door on the right and three in the left they didn't go in any of them when they turned to the left which led them to another hall-way that had three doors in the hall.   
"This room is mine.." she pointed to the first room on the right. "This is your room here next to mine, and Howard's is here." She points to the one room to the left. "Would you like to see your room? Or just keep looking around?"   
"Let's just keep looking around, it that's ok with you?"   
"That's ok but I have to see the new soot that we just got last night, then I'll show you some more." She said as she walked to the end of the hall-way. She turned right.   
"So tell me Machina how long have you known Howard for?" asked Miliardo trying to make conversion.   
"Well I've known him sense I was 10 and I'm 18 so I guess 9 years of my life.." She had new the answer to this because Howard told her when she asked him.  
"I can't believe he's never told me about you."   
"Well maybe he has and you just didn't remember it at all, people can do that sometimes." She had new that Howard did say something about her he had said so himself. Well Howard could have been lying to her because he didn't want to hurt her.   
"Yeah that could be it I do have a lose of memory sometimes."   
  
  
Well I know that I don't have a lot of finished work, and I'm sorry for that but I'm going to finish all of them....really I am so don't yell at me. And I want to say that this is my first fic that doesn't have to do with two males getting it on.....more to come  



	2. 

"Well everyone has a lose of memory sometimes it just happens."  
"Yea, I guess your right," said Miliardo as he moved to sit down at the table   
Machina was sitting at.  
"I think I should show you to your room now," She got up form her set and   
walked over Miliardo. he stopped moving and turned to look at her.  
"Yes I believe that would be a good Idea. Let me get my bags," Machina   
flowed him to the door-way. Miliardo picked up his bags and turned to her   
once again. "Which way are we going?" Miliardo waved his had in front of her  
face. "Hello, you still there?"   
"Oh sorry about that I was thinking of something. We're going that way,"   
she pointed to the left down the hall-way. She started to walk in front of him.  
Miliardo didn't like this he started to walk faster to catch up with her.   
"So is your room near mine?" he asked her trying to make a conversation with her.   
"Yes I'm down the hall from you," she said not looking up at him. He was   
just an inch taller then her but she made it seem like she was really smaller then him.   
"Then I'll have to make sure that I come and visit you," they were still walking down  
the same hall. When they came to a two way tern.   
"I'm down here," she pointed to the right, "and you're down there," she pointed to the left.  
"Your room number is seven and mine is two. Because I know that you really want to know." Machina starts to laugh at that.   
"Hey what is so funny? what is Howard's room number?" He looked at her then down the hall-way.  
"Nothing, his number is one. Can I ask you something Mr. Miliardo?" Machina turned to him the first time sense   
they've been out of the cafeteria.   
"Yes go a head, what is it?" he was looking at her trying to read her facial expressions, but he   
could not.   
"Ummm..."she didn't know how to ask her question but she really wanted to know. "Why do you wear   
that mask? What are you trying to hide?" there she had said what had been on her mind ever sense   
she had meat him.   
"Well, I don't know I've worn it for so long that I don't notice it anymore."  
He didn't want to answer her question directly, so he tried to answer it a different way.  
But it didn't get passed her.   
"That's not what I asked you. But if it's too much for you to answer, it's ok you don't  
have to. it won't matter." She started down the hall to his room, Zech followed her to his room.   
But this time he walked slower trying not to face her quit yet. He just kept thinking of what she had said to him.  
They came to his room the number seven on the door, across from his was six. Machina  
took out the key that she had in her pocket, and opened the door to his room.  
"Here you go Mr. Miliardo I hope you like it, I picked it out for you," the room  
was all different kinds of blues. The floor was a dark blue and the walls were a   
light sky blue. The bed was a dark Nave blue, just what he liked.   
"How did you know that I like blue?" he asked walking around the room. He had a  
surprised look on his face.  
"Well I looked at your OZ file, it has everything in there," she had a smile on   
her face she was glad that he was happy with what she had done. Miliardo walked over to the bed and   
put down his bags and was about to open them when he heard the door shout. He turned to see what was   
going on when he found that Machina had left the room.  
************************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Machina was walking down the hall to her room when Howard came out of his room. He had been looking  
for her.  
"Where have you been?" He asked walking torids her. She was still walking to her room.  
"I was showing Mr. Miliardo to his room, do you need something because I was planning to take a shower,"   
she had gotten to her door, and was looking at him now.  
"Yes well I want to take Zech to the diner room for dinner is that ok with you?" He was waiting for her  
answer he knew that it would be ok but he still wanted her to say so.   
"That's ok with me. What are we having tonight?" she wanted to know so that she could tell Miliardo  
when he asked her. Machina liked to know what was going on around her and to know what she was going to  
need to have some conversations. She hadn't made that many friends on the ship and she had been living on  
it for six years with the same people. She was a loner like being alone she would read her books.  
"Tonight is Stake night you should know this." he was looking at her weirdly like she was missing an eye   
or something.  
"What I forgot...." she trailed off. She opened her door and said goodbye to Howard and that she would see him tonight.  
Her room was all red and black. The bed was both red and black, the floor was black and the walls were red.  
She had a couch that was white the only white thing in her room. There was a long mirror that was almost  
the entire length of one wall. she had a black dresser. She also had a desk and a book shelf that had  
most of her books. There was a another door in her room it led to her bathroom that was all purple.  
She took her bubble bath and started the water in her tub.   
*******************************************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Miliardo had finished unpacking his bags when there was a nock at the door.   
"Come in," the door opened and in the door way was Howard looking paler then ever. "What's wrong?" he asked Howard.  
"Nothing, tonight Machina is going to take you to the diner room I would my self but I have loads of work to do,  
will that be ok?" He had walked forward and closed the door behind him.   
"Sure that's fine with me. I'll just change I've had these on for two days know and there starting to smell a little."  
Miliardo started to laugh and Howard joined in.  
"Now I know you don't know this and I believe you should know so that you don't ask any questions. Machina hasn't made  
any friends on this ship and it's hard on her. I've tried everything and it just doesn't work. She just doesn't want  
to bother with them. Your one of the only other people on this ship she has talked to with her own will to.  
She did have a friend in school but she got killed when they were 16..."he trailed off.   
"I'm sorry to here," said Miliardo looking sad.  
"Don't be your not the one who killed her. Anyway I just wanted you to know so that you don't step on any fingers because  
she can get very mean!"  
  
  
  



End file.
